A Wonderful Life
by hmfan24
Summary: The Rookie 9 and friends have grown up. Some have passed, some have loved, some have raised children of their own. But with time, comes threats, and few can obtain A Wonderful Life. The Uchiha's main problem, raising twins, and Itachi's children. Come in!
1. To Love Someone

**Jin: Hey, I'm Hayoto's older sister, Jin.  
**

**Hmfan: Yeah, yeah, you're so boring. Just like your father. Well, for those of you who don't know, Jin is Hayoto's sister. They're twins. She's just boasting about being older by a couple of minutes.  
**

**Jin: Are you going to talk about my parents? –yawns- That's all they ever talk about. Love and stuff…ticks me off.**

**Hmfan: Just like him...  
**

**Jin: What's so wrong with Dad?**

**Hmfan: She was going to be in my story, _New._**** In fact, that is what this story is based on. It's kind of like a what-if story based on my favorite game, Harvest Moon. It's after they fall in love.  
**

**Jin: If you want my bio, along with other OC's, wait for hmfan's lazy ass to post it on her profile. **

**Hmfan: And now…our feature presentation! I just added a lime and the pregnancy scene! Damn, major editing...**

**Pairings Include...**

**SasuHina (I almost type SasuSaku...scary)**

**NaruSaku**

**NejiTen**

**Lee?**

**Gaara?**

**ShikaIno**

**ChoTem**

**HanaOC**

**HanaItachiBlue-HairedAtkatsukiMember**

**  
**

**A Wonderful Life**

**Chapter 1**

The Time of the Essence

The blond Hokage leaned back in his chair, "I, the supreme Hokage of Konoha known as Uzumaki Naruto and **not** Sasuke-teme, would like to assign his first task!" He giggled.

His best friend sighed, looking at his fit of laughter, "And…" This was the usual, he rolled his eyes.

Naruto tried to keep his most serious face. He got up from his seat and began playing with the blinds.

Sasuke scoffed, "Don't tell me you're going to act like one of those Italian gangsters today." He slumped in his chair, remembering the time he found a head of some creature in his bed. Worst awakening…ever.

"Not today, tomorrow, dumb ass. You know it's Italian _Tuesday_, not Monday! Mondays are 'I am the Supreme Hokage of Konoha known as Uzumaki Naruto and **not** Sasuke-teme' day, duh!" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your task, baka, has to do with a girl."

"Sakura?" Sasuke prayed it wasn't Sakura. Earlier on this year he made sure to pair her up with Naruto and **not** him. Dear, Lord, there would be some problems there.

Naruto glared, "No, she's mine woman!" he grinned, "Actually, you may be please to know she is-…"

"Naruto!" Sakura stormed in with Hinata following, "Naruto, why do you want Sasuke-kun to protect Hinata when there is no war, and Hinata to nurse Sasuke-kun when he obviously isn't hurt?" She sighed, but then her mind got to working, "Oh, you want them to sleep with each other I get it!" She sweatdropped looking at Hinata's blush, and Sasuke's blue blush. "Oh, hi, Sasuke-kun!"

A pout could be seen on Naruto's face, "Sakura-chan, you were supposed to wait! I was trying to be dramatic!" He whined.

Hinata looked away from Naruto, and accidentally looked at Sasuke, directly in the eyes.

Sasuke blinked, "I don't need a nurse! She doesn't need a bodyguard either." The war was over; there wouldn't be much strife between the villages.

Sakura gave a devilish grin to Hinata and Sasuke as did Naruto.

"We all know Sasuke's love life is…" Naruto made the sound of a plane, crashing and burning. Sasuke shot a glare.

"Naruto, stop it! We have each other, and…well…we're you two are our best friends! It would only make sense for us to help you. This means you'll have to live with each other." Sakura hugged Naruto.

The heiress blushed, looking at Sasuke, "S-S-Sasuke-san and I-I a-already l-live t-together."

Sasuke smirked at Hinata's blush. Sakura cooed, looking at the two.

"What if I don't want to?" that statement broke the moment. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto put his hands on his hips, "That's not possible since I am the supreme Hokage of Konoha known as Uzumaki Naruto and **not** Sasuke-teme!" He laughed, "Make babies!" He waved, sending Hinata and Sasuke out the door.

Sakura put her finger to her chin, "I hope we didn't push them too far." She sighed.

_Flashback... three months ago...  
_

"_You don't have to protect me, Sasuke-san, I'm," Hinata watched as Sasuke fought his hardest against Naruto's Kyuubi form, "not worthy."_

_He continued battling the bloody fight, "Shut...up!" His blood splattered to the ground in front of her._

"_I can't watch you get hurt like this, you're going to die!" She got up and performed a jutsu he had taught her, "Jyuuken Chidori!" She ran up to Naruto and did a combo to the knee. Enough to knock him out, but not kill him._

_Sasuke watched in amazement as he fell to the ground, "She remembered." He smiled, falling unconscious._

_Hinata knew immediately who she should aid. She nodded to Sakura to aid Naruto._

_Later that evening...in a house in the Uchiha manor..._

_The cold air scared the girl crying on the couch. _

_It was annoying Sasuke to death. In the kitchen, his fist tightened, 'Damn it, why won't she stop crying?' He heard her mumbling things. His Sharingan was blazing, trying to figure out why she was crying._

_He held his tea up, to inhale the aroma. He needed to keep his mind off of her, but he will admit, he feels deep attraction towards the young Hyuuga heiress. He blushed, raising his cup to take a sip. _

_Another sob could be heard from the living room._

_Sasuke slammed his cup on the table, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _

_The sobbing ceased as Hinata looked into his red eyes._

_He sighed, realizing he scared her with his outburst, "Stop crying." He walked over to the couch, looking over the backing._

_"What?" her face turned red as she felt his hand on her face. He pulled a lock of her hair from off her face._

_His hand went down her face, "Why are you crying?" He decided if he was going to get any talk from her, he would have to lighten up a bit. This wasn't anything new of course. He often had to lighten his lectures to her while training._

_She tried to avoid eye contact, but failed miserably, "I-I-I'm not... beautiful because...beacause Naruto...Naruto doesn't like me!"_

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. This was all about him? He knew she had a crush on him, but he didn't know it was this bad. A scowl could be seen on his face, "That dobe? He doesn't know shit." _

_Hinata started to sob more, "..." Again, she tried to turn her face, wanting to avoid talking to Sasuke. Sure they had known each other for a while. They've been training for the war. She was training for-...oh the world is over. _

_He smiled and climbed over the backing to sit on the couch. This gave Hinata a chance to put her face back in her pillow._

_"You **are** beauti-..." he couldn't say it, looking away. Was he...blushing? Hinata just had to see the great Uchiha blush._

_She tilted her head, "No, I'm not!" Her voice was serious._

_Sasuke was surprised as to how this dobe could make such a complex person feel so bad, "Yes you are..."_

_"Stop it!" her face was serious. So serious, she looked suicidal, "Stop lying to me."_

_This scared Sasuke, he had to do something. Something quick._

_His lustful face neared her shocked face. Less than an inch away from her ear, he whispered, "You are beautiful because I said so." Any other person would cringe, mistaking his stern voice as bitter. It wasn't bitter, it was filled with sweet, sweet passion. Possibly, love..._

_"Sasuke-san?" she blushed feeling his tongue on her skin. _

_He licked her tears away, "Did anyone tell you, you look sexy when you cry?" He whispered, causing her to blush. The chills down her spine were amazing._

_She moaned feeling him on her neck, nipping, "Sasuke-san..." _

_"Hinata, can we make love for just one night?" his hands went down her back. Begging for more. He could feel himself wanting more._

_She herself wanted more. Her heart beat as she moaned more, "Sasuke-san, what does love have to do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken? It's just a second hand emotion."_

_He was shocked. Was she willing to give her body up for nothing, "If that's the way you feel, then fine." He dropped her body on the couch, a scowl on his face. He was waiting for this moment, and he wanted it to be special, not some mindless play._

_"Please, Sasuke-san," she got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, "the touch of your hand makes my pulse react."_

_Sasuke sighed turning to look at her, "That's no reason to..."_

_ "Its only the thrill, of opposites attracting." she ran her fingers through is hair. She was in a daze, "Its physical. You must try to ignore that it means more than that."_

_He shook his head, "Exactly why we shouldn't. Now, stop it, Hinata before I do something I might regret. Say you love me, then I'll change my mind." He tried to free from her grasp, but she wouldn't let go._

_She moaned, he wasn't listening,"It may seem to you that I'm acting confused. You already have me in the lustful mood. I've read it someplace. Theres a name for it, but whatever it is, just for one night, please." She wasn't listening to herself. She was in love, or at least falling. _

_Sasuke had long gone fallen for her. He sighed, this was a hard decision. Speaking of hard..._

_Her cold tongue touched his neck. That was the cry of love he needed. _

_With that, he got up with her and made his way to the bedroom, he heard her squeal with joy.  
_

_Just one night...right? Just to make her happy.  
_

"That night," Sasuke mumbled, standing by the spring. It's been three months since the war ended. The late autumn breeze blew. Today was the last day of fall. Light snow flurries came down. 

Hinata blushed, knowing exactly what night, "I-It w-was o-only for fun, right?" He knew it was a sore spot for

"No, it was for…I think…after the war…there was more of a connection between us. There was, because that night, I realized the love I have for you." He blushed, walking towards her.

The beautiful scenery in the background made Hinata's head hurt. The flowers that reflected the moon's light lit the area as did the water. Why did he want to talk this early in the morning?

She tilted her head, "U-Um…well, I-I d-d-do… I mean…I just…I think I love you, too, but I'm still not sure." She stated to feel queasy.

He pulled out a blue feather and gave it to Hinata, "Me, I m-mean…S-Sasuke…uh…I-I…um…want t-to…m-m-…"

The moment was ruined when Hinata couldn't hold her cookies. The cookies went straight to Sasuke's shirt, "Shit."

"I-I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-san!" she cried, looking into his disgusted eyes.

He sighed, tucking the blue feather back into his pocket. He frowned looking back at Hinata, "Don't cry. Come on, you look sick. Let's get to the doctor or something."

"S-Sasuke-san, I-I f-feel…" she fainted in his arms.

Sasuke threw her over his shoulder and ran to the hospital only to bump into Sakura once again, "Sakura, she's sick!"

"Oh," she looked at Hinata's unconscious body, "put her on the stretcher. I'll wheel her into the treatment room." She smiled.

A hard glare could be seen in Sasuke's eyes, "What the hell do you mean treatment room? She's green! This is an emergency. Are you that fucking stupid?" He laid Hinata lightly on the stretcher, running his hand through her hair.

"It isn't that serious, Sasuke-kun." Sakura rolled her eyes, wheeling Hinata to the treatment room. "Wait here, I'll be back in just a second."

His Sharingan was activated, "Bitch, this is serious! She could die any second. Look at her." He yelled out the door.

Hinata knew exactly what was happening. She wasn't unconscious, she was well awake now. She had bought, surely a three dozen pregnancy tests. All except for this one labeled 'Pete's Pregnancy Predictor' that was nearly a toothpick that turned yellow. She prayed to God that that one was accur

"I love you, Hinata. I have loved you for quite a while now. You have not always seen me, but I've been watching you. I worry about you, everyday. I knew Naruto would only hurt you, for he loved someone else, but I could never get over my pride to tell you that. Now, I am willing to protect you forever, that's why…" he 'knew' she was unconscious, but he just needed to get this off his chest.

Sakura entered, "Sasuke-kun, can you leave, I need to talk to Hinata-chan." She had been listening to Sasuke's soliloquy…or whatever it was.

Sasuke glared at Sakura before getting out of his chair, tucking his hands in his pockets, and walking out of the room with the usual 'Hn'.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, "Sakura, please don't tell me it's true!" anime tears poured out. She whined, "I mean…I still can't let go of Naruto."

Sakura nodded, looking down, "I understand. I remember when Sasuke and you were training. Naruto had proposed to me, but I still hadn't given him an answer."

_Flashback (hmfan-2nd person, so that means Sakura is talking to Hinata still…)_

_Sasuke-kun was teaching you a new jutsu. He never bothered to train me, so I was spying to see why he would train someone like you. No offense._

"_Now that you have developed great speed along with accuracy, let's see if you can combine your Gentle Fist with the Chidori I just taught you." He stepped back, pointing to a clone for your target._

_You hesitantly nodded, but then gathered a great amount of power in your arm. Like lightening you dashed up to the clone, closing off all of its chakra gates in one blow before piercing a hole in its stomach. _

_I never seen Sasuke-kun so amazed…and he smiled…for you, "…good job." _

_You ran up to hug him, and I saw him blush. He blushed for you, too. _

_That is when I realized, I needed to let him go. He didn't care for me like he cares for you. Naruto did though._

_The next day we were ambushed. After the war was over I decided to take up on Naruto's offer. We got married the next week. I'm sorry, Hinata._

Hinata began to cry, "Thank you, Sakura-san…" Naruto was now happily married; she had to learn to let him go.

"You should…give Sasuke a chance. You…you deserve him." Sakura sighed, "Now, what are the symptoms?"

She sat up. "Um…well…I frequently…vomit, and I'm crying more often. My menstruation is amiss, and I have to use the restroom 5 times a day. Sakura-chan, you know I'm a medical-nin, I can know what's going on with my body."

Sakura smirked, "Okay, so far I have a lead. It's just one more question…" she stood up, "have you 'did it' in the last few months?"

Hinata gulped, "Um…w-w-well…i-i-it was a while back. About, 3 months ago."

"With who?" Sakura's smirk grew into a grin.

"S-S-Sasuke-san…" she blushed remembering three months ago that night. (hmfan: If you haven't heard yet…I'm giving up the lemons. I can't do it anymore, so only reference…sorry. Not at least for another 4 or 5 years…)

Sakura squealed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I just have to tell Naruto." She jumped up, "Let me just check to see if you really **_are_** pregnant!"

A cold hand touched Hinata's abdomen. Hinata couldn't quite tell if she was pregnant yet.

Sasuke slammed open the door, "WHAT???" He's been peaking through the crack in the door the whole time.

"Hinata, she's going to have your child! Isn't that exciting?" Sakura jumped up and down.

Sasuke closed his eyes then shot the coldest glare he could at Sakura.

Luckily Sakura got the message, and she quickly exited.

Hinata looked down, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san."

"…" he still couldn't talk. He sat down on the bed next to her.

She sighed, "I l-love you, Sasuke-san. I really do."

"Hn," He took out a blue feather and placed it in her lap, "take it."

"W-What?" she looked up only to be kissed.

He smirked, "Become an Uchiha, my Uchiha."

Was this his way of proposing? Giving a blue feather? Weird…

"Y-Yes!" wait…what did she say? If this was a proposal of matrimony then…

Sasuke grinned, giving her a small hug, "Thank you. I've…been…waiting for you to be my wife." He lightly kissed her forehead.

She looked up and sighed. Was she in love? She had been spending a lot of time with him. Before, she thought he was a bit…scary, but now he's actually a nice guy.

He had rescued her from more than just the Kyuubi. He rescued her from rejection by giving her comfort. He rescued her from her own clan. He rescued her from herself.

"Yes…I love you, Sasuke-san!" she smiled, and giggled as he lifted her up.

* * *

Just 6 months later... 

The wedding was a fabulous occasion, set on the beach. It was absolutely amazing, everything from fireworks to men balancing on their heads. The cake was strawberry, embroidered with everything from Hokage Tower to...ramen and cherry blossoms. Yep, that was Naruto and Sakura's wedding.

Now, the Uchiha wedding was a more formal occasion. The fan dance had to be the thrill of the evening. The cake was a small Angel/Devil cake. Few people outside the Hyuuga manor were invited. Some even claim spotting Itachi's face, but he was supposedly dead...Oh, just legends!

The beautiful bride looked dazzling in her personally embroidered kimono. The Hyuuga Flame on one side, while the Uchiha Fan was on the other. Her husband didn't look too shabby himself. His own kimono was designed by an expert seamstress with the Tengu wrapped around him. The Uchiha fan big and bold on his back. Both wore dark blue and white.

They were the last two weddings to be had. Just about everyone else already had a child. Such as Tenten and Neji. Their Hyuuga heir, Shing was quite a handful, seeing he had a huge obsession with weapons rather than toys. Sasuke's father-figure, Kakashi and his wife Shizune were quite happy with their new joy, Hatake Obito. Naruto's father-figure, Iruka his ramen-maker, Ayame had their baby girl, Namine.

Just about all the other women of the rookie nine were pregnant.

Speaking of pregnant, Sakura and Hinata seemed to be going into labor any minute...

With the Uzumaki Family...

Sakura wacked the Hokage with a pillow, "Naruto, get your lazy ass up! "

Naruto woke up. He looked at the clock. 2:34 a.m. and glared at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, it's three in the morning. Unless there's a big spill of ramen outside, I'm going back to sleep." He laid back down, covering his face with a pillow.

This wasn't good, Sakura tightened her fist, in her other hand, "Naruto, I'm having this baby tonight!"

"What?" the sleepy Hokage looked at her, "You're pregnant?"

**POW!!!**

That got him up, "Of course I'm pregnant! You need to take me to the delivery room before I have this baby on our futon!" She got him in a choke hold.

Naruto cried anime tears, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, come on!" Before he passed out, he formed the hand sign to poof to the hospital.

With the Uchiha Clan...

"Sasuke..." Hinata tugged on her husband's sleeve. She's been waking him up with false alarms for the last two weeks, but this time she was sure.

A light snore came from behind her.

She tried to move, but she couldn't from his strong grip. Everything was packed alright. Sasuke is overcautious when it comes to his family. The nursery had been built along with toys. They chose not to find the gender, so they just chose neutral colors.

Another sharp pain could be felt, "Sasuke, come on. Wake up, please." The contractions were getting closer. She was going to have this baby soon.

He mumbled, "Aishiteru, hime. Wo tai ai le ni." (translation- I love you, honey. I love you a whole lot.) He snuggled in her neck, inhaling.

Damn, he was still sleeping. She cursed in her thoughts.

"SASUKE." she had no choice, but to reach for the kunai Sasuke kept by the futon. Almost there...she could barely reach it.

The male Uchiha moaned her name, "Hinata...you want to have fun, again?" He was still sleep with one of those wet dreams. Yep, a wet dream...

Her hand reached the kunai knife and brought it to her hand. She lifted it up in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" he stopped her hand from hitting his arm.

Was he awake or not? Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sasuke it's just you wouldn't wake up, and I need you to."

He sat up, giving her a kiss on the forehead before stretching his arms, "Well, I'm up, what is it?"

She frowned, "Sasuke, were you awake?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, so what if I was. I can't comment on sex and my love for my own wife or something?" He looked at her blush.

Hinata shook her head, "Sasuke, it's very vulgar."

He gave her another kiss, "You didn't say that the other night." She blushed more. He scoffed, "Now what did you wake me up for?"

She got up, but then fell over in pain. Vomit splattered onto the floor, "The baby is coming..." She mumbled.

"WHAT? BABY?" he lost his cool. Just like the last few nights, he ran around panicking.

Sasuke running around made her sick, "Sasuke, please, stay calm." She sighed.

He picked up all the luggage and began walking out the door.

"Sasuke!" he nearly forgot his own wife. The one he was pregnant.

He stopped running, "Sorry, hime."

She giggled, taking his hand and hopping on his back.

Hospital...

The Uchiha couple busted through the doors into Naruto, who was carrying his own wife."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they yelled at each other. The lady at the front desk sweatdropped.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, if you haven't noticed, my wife is pregnant with our first child." His hard glare made Naruto smile.

"Sakura woke me up this morning. She said she's going to have the baby." Naruto stated proudly, "Our child is going to be born first."

Hinata moaned in pain. Her contractions were getting closer. She looked over at Sakura to see she was in just as much pain as she was in. That made her feel all the more better.

No, Hinata didn't hate Sakura as much as she used to. Back then it was like, 'Thank you so much for ruining my life.' type of hatred. Now it's the 'Uchiha hate towards all things pink.' hatred. The feeling wasn't mutual. They could be friends, but when Konoha Sports Day comes along. It'll be war.

"You want to step outside, dobe?" Sasuke challenged, setting down the luggage, nearly forgetting Hinata was on his back, he got into fighting position.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right, baka, I doubt you take me on." He was about to put Sakura down when.

**POW!**

**POW!**

"DID YOU ALREADY FORGET, I'M HAVING A FREAKING BABY?" Hinata and Sakura slammed their husbands to the floor.

Two medic-nins rushed into the lobby with wheelchairs ready to take them into the labor room. They went opposite ways, one aisle B. The other to aisle C.

Dazed, the young men looked up. Shizune greeted them, "Hi, boys! Don't worry. I've called just about everyone you know so the can see the baby. Kakashi should be over in a second."

"BABY?" They ran in the wrong direction, following the man with the wheelchair.

In hall C...

Sasuke paced as fast as he could trying to catch up to his wife and the doctor, "Hold on!"

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Sasuke?" No, there was no crush. She was just excited that they were still good friends.

He entered the room, only to find his former teammate being loaded onto a stretcher and not his wife. Damn, he tried to exit, but Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Iruka, Ayame, and their little girl, Namine.

"Sasuke, why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Choji stated the obvious as Sasuke darted out the door in search of his real wife.

In hall B...

"Wait up!" Naruto ran to catch up with his own wife. He stopped, panting.

Hinata's eyes lit up, "Naruto?" Again, no crush. Well, at least not as strong of a crush, just strong admiration. It was exciting to see him chasing after her.

He followed her into the room, "Hinata?" Wrong room. He watched as she was put onto a stretcher. The door opened and in came a few of the Hyuuga clan, including Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Tenten with their little boy, Shing. Kiba managed to make an appearance along with Akamaru and Shino. Kakashi, Shizune, and little Obito entered the room. Lee was off on a mission.

Without a word, Naruto dashed, searching for his wife.

**SLAM**

Naruto and Sasuke collided into each other, "Ouch!" They got up and ran to the appropriate rooms.

Sasuke walked in to see his wife, "Hinata-chan." He saw he was replaced by Kiba. Damn Kiba. He knew he was jealous. Ever since he caught him looking at his precious wife's body. Damn him to hell.

"Sasuke-kun!" She reached for his hand. Kiba backed off as if Sasuke had saved his life.

He kissed her on the forehead.

Shizune warned, "Another contraction, seven minutes apart." She nodded at Sasuke.

"AAAH!!! IT'S A BIG ONE!" The sharp pain hit her stomach hard. It was painful!

Neji turned away, actually feeling sorry for the young Uchiha. He remembered when Tenten held his hand.

Sasuke smiled before screaming, "SHIT!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, please don't get angry." it was a whole lot easier holding on to Sasuke. She smiled.

He blushed, he looked at Shino and Neji snicker while Tenten and Kiba bust out laughing.

She hugged his arm closer.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know," Sasuke was in too much pain to concentrate, "maybe...Ryoma. I was watching Prince of Tennis the night we had se-... I mean the night we fell in love." He blushed once more, looking at his wife.

Hinata smiled, "I like Masashi, or how about Naru-..."

"Hell no." Sasuke would never name his son after the dobe.

Shino interrupted their talk, "...and if it's a girl..."

Sasuke and Hinata said at the same time, "My mother." They looked at each other.

"I've always wanted to name my child, Mikoto." Sasuke said, looking at Hinata frown.

She looked away, "Please, Sasuke, I want to name our girl..."

"Her name will be Jin. Uchiha Jin." Hiashi sat in the corner.

Everyone looked at him.

Sasuke sighed. He smirked at his Father-In-Law, "Well, that just means we'll have to get more work done. How does every single night sound? Every place, every fashion, every-..."

"Uchiha..." Neji and Kiba were at wits end. 

Hanabi interjected, "You do know I'm right here, right?" She smirked looking at her blushing sister. It was so funny when Sasuke embarrassed her.

Just watch...

"SASUKE, YOU KNOW I TOLD YOU NO SEX JOKES IN FRONT OF MY FATHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" tears welled up in her eyes. She slapped him across the face.

Shizune looked at the monitor, "30 seconds apart. I need you all to leave, please."

There it was his worst punishment.

"Sasuke-kun," she screamed so loud, she threw off everyone in the room's hearing for a few second. Sasuke barely felt the pain in his ear, all he could feel was his arm fracturing in many different places.

Naruto busted through the door, "It's a boy!" Oblivious to his surroundings, he pulled out some blue cigars, "You want one, Hinata? I don't think you smoke, but they're the candy ones."

Sasuke would punch the daylights out of the Hokage, but his arm was paralysed. It was kind of hard to hear because of Hinata's screaming, good thing he had Sharingan.

Shizune looked up at Hinata, "It's two...two children."

"T-T-Two?" Sasuke wasn't ready for two children. He had boughten things for his kid all the way up to 18 years old! This couldn't be happening.

Hinata smiled, "Twins? Isn't that great, Sasuke?"

The Hokage giggled, "Mine is older, isn't he? Sakura-chan said I couldn't hold him, yet." He patted Hinata on the back, "You okay?"

She glared at him, "Don't touch me, or I will freaking kill you!" She grabbed on to his arm also.

Shizune looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, you wouldn't mind helping me out."

He shook his head, wanting to be by Hinata's side, but at the same time, wanting to be the first to see his children.

"One, Two, Three!" the first baby came out.

A girl, yes a girl.

Sasuke fainted at the sight.

He woke back up just in time to see his first son born.

Naruto passed out from the pressure on his arm. He was on the floor, mumbling, "Hinata-chan is scarier than Sakura-chan."

Sasuke gave one of his children to his wife, "I get to name the boy."

"Hayoto." Hinata glared, "His name will be Hayoto." She glared, ready to fall back and go to sleep.

Shizune looked at Hinata, "You need rest, don't you?"

Sasuke took his son, Hayoto and proceeded to the waiting room to reveal his children to the others.

"..." he looked at everyone.

Ino and Tenten cooed, "Aw, look at them, they look so sweet!" The ran up to the two babies.

Sasuke glared at the two, "Don't get too close." He was already being protective.

"Sasuke," the former Hyuuga clan head stated, "don't go off and leave them. Even if they are Uchihas they're still my grandchildren." He scowled.

Neji got up, "Let me hold one. I am their uncle." He smirked, reaching for one of them.

"I'm their Aunt!" Hanabi jumped up.

"I said don't touch them!" Sasuke scowled, "Any of them!" He sat in a sweat gazing down.

The boy had beautiful lavender eyes of his mother. Along with Sasuke's blackish blue hair.

The girl had his onyx eyes with her mother's indigo hair.

There was already Byakugan in Jin's eyes while Hayoto was sound asleep.

"They're beautiful children." Choji commented, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back, "The boy is handsome, and I don't think I asked you to judge them." His voice was as bitter as usual.

Hiashi chuckled, remembering how protective he was when Hinata was born.

A cry came from the back, "He came out fast." The Hokage came from the back with his child, "He came out so fast..."

"What's his name?" Kakashi inquired, wiping his son's drool off his shoulder.

Naruto stated proudly, "Uzumaki Mamoru. It means earth. Look, he has strawberry blond. He's a blonde just like me!" He cheered, showing him off.

"Mamoru means earth, right?" Temari smiled, looking at the blue eyed beauty.

The Hokage nodded, "Yeah, I was going to name him 'The Son of the great Hokage of Konoha who is Uzumaki Naruto and **not** Sasuke', but Sakura just slapped me for that." He sighed, "But, Mamoru is good."

He looked down, feeding his son with a bottle, "Ayame mad him some ramen flavored milk, but he doesn't like it. He doesn't like any milk. Oh, God, is he lactose intolerant?" He cried anime tears.

Sasuke shook his head, "Same old Naruto." He muttered rocking his babies.

Yes, the lone Uchiha was alone no more.

2 pairs of red eye peeked in the window.

The girl began to cry, seeing the color red...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hmfan: Yeah, that's the first chapter alright. I'm not satisfied. I'm just too lazy and I want to play Harvest Moon.**

**Hayoto: The ending was bad.**

**Hmfan: My motto is 'Appreciate or Late' which means I only turn in top notch work, but I just don't feel like it.**

**Hayoto: Next chapter is introducing and influencing the youth.**

**Jin: Hayoto, get your ass in here, it's time for dinner!**

**Hayoto: Hn.**

**Hinata: Please, I made your favorite, spaghetti.**

**Hmfan: Listen to your mother before your father comes. You know how he gets when you're late for dinner.**

**Sasuke: HAYOTO!**

**Hayoto: -runs to the dinner table- **

**Hmfan: I want you to feed me OC's please. **


	2. Just a Glimpse

hmfan: I hate this with all my might. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.

Shing: That's stupid.

hmfan: I hate wordpad. My father got rid of everything on my freaking computer. I'm sitting in the library, composing this. Every morning my mother takes to the library.

Bakure: I think what Shing-kun means is, why are you mad?

hmfan: I wrote this chapter twice already.

Hayoto: It's okay, hmfan, this one should be just as good.

hmfan: I really hope so. --nods-- --cries-- I'm trying really hard! --cries harder-- Please accept this, I beg of you!

Jin: Will you just shut up? If they read it, they read it.

Oseye: -snore-

hmfan: Alright, let's just start already.

**A Wonderful Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Birthday! **

**Part 1**

_The consequences of your actions can be forgiven, but they will never be forgotten. Expect the unexpected, and you will die another day. _ **A guy with no life, most probably has an eye patch and a bad cough or a hobo, either or would suit him... **

"They're doing fine." the gray haired man smiled, looking upon the ocean. The cool mist blew with the winter wind, just as it did a few autumns ago. He sighed, tears coming down his face.

He sat down, resting his hands in the sand, bringing it up to flow with the wind, "We raised fine children. I just hope they can do the same." He watched as the tan sand grew darker touching the water.

He sighed once more before frowning at the snow, "Fugaku, your son," his frown deepend, "he better take care of them well. He still seems...unstable."

The scene changed to a family after a long day...

A raven hair man stare at his 2-year old daughter. Each time she would cry, her Byakugan would activate. He was looking for Sharingan, not Byakugan. Neji revealed to him that Hyuugas are born with Byakugan. Sharingan is supposedly a recessive trait able to be unlocked at any age. He sighed. She wouldn't stop crying. All he did was say stop it.

He was soon relieved by a former Hyuuga heiress who gave him a pacifier along with a beanie-capped child. She kissed him on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen to continue cooking the lovely dinner.

The man sat there with his two children in his lap. He gave the male a pacifier while giving the female a bottle filled with tea.

"You happy now?" he glared at the two children before putting them on the couch next to him.

A knock came to the door, and a clash could be heard in the kitchen.

The little boy with the tiger cap was curious, "Mommy, what wong?" He looked at the huge mess on the kitchen floor.

The heiress ignored the boy and turned to her husband, "Sasuke, do not answer the door." Her Byakugan saw a tall dark figure standing at the door.

"Why?" his voice just as curious as his son's, "Hinata, who is it?" Hinata shook her head she looked scared to death.

The little girl looked at Sasuke's expression, "People comin, Daddy?"

The boy looked at his mother's Byakugan, and attempted to activate his own Byakugan to see what was wrong, but he failed miserably.

A voice came from the front door, "Baby Brother, open up, we need to talk." Itachi was at the door.

Sasuke looked around, "Hinata, take Hayoto and Jin to the back. Stay there." The urgency in his voice made Hayoto and Jin cry. Hinata was on the verge of tears herself.

_Please, Sasuke, stay safe._

She ran to the back, putting the children in their cribs, then sat on the futon with her Byakugan on. She couldn't quite concentrate with the babies crying, and didn't want to attract noise, so she began singing, lightly.

In the front, Sasuke hesitantly opened the door. He gulped.

Itachi gave a frown, "Little brother, are you that afraid? I pose no threat for now...I need you to do something for me." He invited himself in on the couch. Behind him, two boys followed.

One being a teenager, the other, a child around Hayoto and Jin's age. The teenager had a sad expression on his face while the toddler was in high spirits.

Sasuke was puzzled, "Get out of my house!" He pointed to the door.

In the back, Hinata let out a gasp before peeking outside the door just to make sure.

"Relax," Itachi smiled before letting out a laugh, "I have too many children. I need you to look after them." He pointed at both of them.

The teenager sat on the couch, giving sending Sasuke a glare.

Itachi patted the boy on the back, "Oh, Sasuke, this is my son, Yoshiru. The other is Bakure. You don't mind me just...dropping them off, do you?" He smirked at his distraught brother.

Sasuke sighed, "What do you mean?" He looked at the children, glaring back at Yoshiru.

"I have other plans I must carry out. They are just getting in the way." Itachi sighed, staring straight at the two boys. Yoshiru cringed. This was all too familiar. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Bakure has a lot of potential, and Yoshiru has already shone himself to become a powerful fighter. They both possess Mangekyo Sharingan, and are all yours." He smiled.

Taken back, Sasuke sighed. He watched Hinata come out, "I-Itachi-san, if you want us to take care of your sons for a while, we would be more than happy to." She smiled, folding her hands.

Itachi smirked, "If it isn't Sasuke's sexy wife." He flirted with her, making her feel more comfortable while Sasuke angrier.

Yoshiru blushed looking at Hinata. She was sweet, sweeter than Sasuke at least.

Sasuke's bottle popped, "STOP IT!" He yelled, his face red, and he threw a punch at Itachi.

Itachi blocked, smirking at Sasuke's fist, "Oh, so now you are fighting?" He sighed and looked down, "Well, it looks like I over stayed my welcome." He did a stretch before flirting with Hinata on his way out.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Sasuke looked up to see her red face. She looked at the quiet children on the couch.

Yoshiru frowned. He still didn't say a word.

Hinata sat on the couch between the two boys, "So, Yoshiru-..."

Bakure interrupted before climbing on her lap, "Mommy?" The sky-blue haired boy grinned. (well, showed as much teeth as he could)

"Um...well..." she blushed, looking up at Sasuke. He looked away, wanting nothing to do with the situation. Hinata nodded, "Yes, Bakure-chan, I'm your mother."

Yoshiru's eyes followed Sasuke's movements.

Hinata sat there, playing with Bakure. A strong odor came from his diaper, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, we're out of diapers. You wouldn't mind running to the market to pick up some diapers, would you?" She begged, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew she had a way with men. With a wave of her hand, she could get Sasuke to do just about anything. The Uchiha Charm worked on men, too. Especially Sasuke.

"Whatever..." he looked out into the cold rain. It was so warm in here.

Yoshiru looked at Sasuke exit. Hinata saw this and had an idea, "Yoshiru-chan, you can go with Sasuke-kun. Just to get to know him more. Then we can be more of a family." She tilted her head begging once more.

Yep, it worked on Yoshiru, too. He was up and out the door with his so called foster parent.

They walked down the snowy lane.

The tension was there, and Hinata told Sasuke that tension wasn't good for his image. Especially if he wanted to earn more respect. He decided to break the ice, "So..."

"I am Itachi's son. I don't know who my mother is, and I've been on the road with the Akatsuki for my entire life." Yoshiru tucked his hands into his pockets, "What else do you want to invade on?" He sent a glare.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, _I hope I wasn't **this** bad as a child._ He looked at the boy, he resembled Itachi. That...scared him.

The wind blew harder. A snow storm was soon to come.

In the baby section of the market, the two Uchihas heard crying.

The Kazekage himself was wrestling with his small toddler, "Please, stop it!" He cursed as the little red head barfed on his cloak.

The fumes of the liquid made him nauseous and his face turn green.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, but being the person he is, held it in.

Gaara looked up, "Uchiha, you have children, what diapers do I get?" He nodded towards the diapers.

A smirk was seen on his lips, "The Kazekage can't seem to handle a little girl?" He was trying real hard not to laugh at Gaara's red face.

"Shut the fuck up!" his daughter went quiet. "Now, tell me which diapers!" He wasn't exactly making a scene, but people did start to stare.

Yoshiru watched in amusement.

Sasuke pointed to the 'Just Right' name brand to the right of the Pampers, "I use those for Mikoto and Pampers for Hayoto. Never, Luvs."

The Kazekage nodded, "Who'd you knock up?" He was curious as to who was the lucky-...did he say lucky? I mean winner of Sasuke's fanclub. Most likely, that annoying Haruno Sakura or Yamanaka Ino.

"I **married and raised a family with** Hyuuga Hinata." he smirked, knowing Gaara was suprised by his expression.

Yoshiru opened his mouth before they got to the clothing department, "Bakure likes Luvs." He knew, caring for Bakure the first two years of his life. Sasuke grabbed the package of Luvs along with the various other baby things. Gaara followed after him.

The little girl waved at Yoshiru, "Hi!" She blushed. Yoshiru scratched the back of his head, then quickly moved away from the girl.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Neji's cousin?" Gaara's eyes widened, he looked at Yoshiru, "When did you have this kid." The boy looked alot like Sasuke, but Gaara didn't know Itachi very well.

Sasuke frowned, "No, this is my brother's kid." He looked towards the teen. His eyes looked down. He picked up various clothing items to split evenly between the three toddlers.

The Kazekage looked at the amount of clothes Sasuke was selecting, "Are you...busy?"

A blush was seen on Sasuke's cheeks, "Um... Every once in a whi- ...Why would I tell you about my sex life?" He glared, packing more and more toddler toys in the basket.

"Can I buy something? I can expect to be bored as hell when I return home." Yoshiru pointed to the video game section, wanting to avoid the conversation.

Sasuke nodded, surprising the boy with 10000 ryo. (hmfan: That's what they call yen in the games anyway...) He turned back to Gaara who was smirking, "Who's the mother of your child?"

Yoshiru turned the corner as quickly as possible, wanting to avoid the conversation.

"Sigh...her name was Kagure..." he frowned, wanting to change the subject.

_The woman glared at Gaara, "Take your freaking, demon child! I don't want her, and I don't want you." She handed the Kazekage a baby._

He turned his head, looking at his child, "Which toy, Kaya?" He held up various plushies. The girl reached for the green dragon.

Sasuke stared at Gaara. _So he did love..._ They made their way to the cashier. The teen came from the back with a few items of snack with some video games.

As Gaara was exiting he bumped into Rock Lee.

He bowed, "Good Evening, Kazekage-sama, would you like to have a quick sparring match?" Although, to his surprise, he saw a child in his hands. _Does everyone has a child?_ He frowned. He wanted a child of his own.

The Kazekage shook his head, "I need to take Kaya back to the hotel. She's hungry." He frowned turning to the comercial area of Konoha.

Lee sat on a bench...it was cold, but he had already done 1,000 laps. There was nothing to do. He wasn't hungry, tired, or anything.

The wind grew more rapid, and a flier landed on Lee's face.

_Konoha Orphan Facility_

_Adopt an Orphan of the war..._

He looked at the address and followed the directions in a flash.

The sign matched the flier and he headed in.

Inside were colorful walls with the scent of innocence. Yes, sweet innocent aroma filled the area. He looked up to see children everywhere, playing. Oh, how he wanted a child of his own.

A woman with brown hair rolled into buns smiled, "Hi, Lee-kun! Why are you here?" She thought she would be visiting her, but she never told him she worked at the orphanage.

Lee bowed, "Hello, Tenten-chan, I actually would like to adopt a child." He looked up to her shocked face.

She let out a chuckle, "Lee, I can barely take care of Shing with Neji. I doubt you'd be able to take care of a child alone." He had to be joking, he just had to be.

"I have the power of youth to prevail! I can take care of a child alone, and I will." he held a fist in the air, scaring some children. The fire in his eyes showed his determination.

Tenten shook her head, "Whatever, but I'm warning you, it's hard work." She pulled up a chair, "Here, why don't you take a seat."

Again, she was pregnant, carrying her second child.

Lee sat down, sitting up straight.

"First," she took out a kunai and stabbed him in the hand, "ha!"

He screamed, anime tears streaming from his eyes. Tenten smirked, "Sorry, I just miss doing that."

That was completely unescesary. The interview continued on, Lee had a certain feeling he would make it, and Tenten was surprised at his answers. He was passing with flying colors, but then came the last question, "Which child?"

He looked up and around at the various children, all unique in their own way. The oldest being around 5.

A green haired boy caught his eye. He approached the child, "Hello..." The little boy had eyebrows as bushy as his own, and seemed to be an outcast by the other children. His big orange eyes seemed familiar.

"Oh, that's Natsume. He came from the sound..." Tenten pulled Lee over, "He's not the best choice, quite a handful. They say he once killed a person with his voice alone. He just...doesn't fit in. Why don't you-..."

Lee looked at the sad little boy. He needed someone. It reminded him of hisself, "Natsume?" He had chosen his son.

Against Tenten's wishes he was out the door with his new child.

Later on that evening, Tenten returned home. Her new home was the Hyuuga Manor, Main House. Yes, it turns out, when Hanabi took over as leader, she quickly resigned giving up her chair to her favorite Ni-san.

Tenten opened the door to hear her son chasing his father around.

"Daddy, let's pway! Let's pway!" apparently he had gotten bored with his old toys, and was currently using Tenten's toy. Oh, Lord...

Shurikens were everywhere, along with any weapon you could think of.

Neji nearly ran into Tenten, panting, "Tenten, get a hold of Shing, please!" He continued running away.

"SHING!" Tenten yelled at the little boy with a bull cap on. He looked like satan with the two horns protruding from his head. He stopped chasing poor Neji.

He smiled, "Mommy, Daddy's been bad. He won't let me come and talk to gwanpa." He started to cry reaching for Tenten to hold him.

Neji was sitting down, still out of breath, "He wanted to go to the council meeting with me, and I said no, then he went ballistic." Tenten handed Shing to him as Shing ceased crying.

"Why didn't you just take him?" she sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He frowned, "No, you remember last time."

_"So the plan is to eliminate all curse seals on the Branch clan." Neji announced putting a stack of papers on the desk. _

_They were about to move on to the next topic when Shing had something to say, "Daddy said, Daddy loves me!" He announced happily, jumping in Neji's lap._

_Neji sweat dropped along with the rest of the council, "Not now, Shing."_

_Shing ignored him, "Gwanpa, gwanpa, guess what? Daddy love Mommy, too. Daddy gave Mommy a big kiss this morning!" He ran down the long table to an old, frail man._

_The whole table looked up at Neji's blushing face._

_An elder stood up, "Speaking of kisses, Neji-sama, can we expect anymore children?" _

_Neji sunk in his chair._

_"Yes, you haven't been that **active** with Tenten-chan, have you? You must bring more Hyuugas into the family." Hiashi declared causing Neji to sink lower._

_Yet, another Hyuuga elder stood, "Neji-sama, you may use my Viagra. Come by my room later on." _

_This had to be the worst day ever..._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he looked through the walls to see one old man with absolutely no life spying on them.

He glared at the man, realizing he had Byakugan. The old man quickly fled to wherever else he could spy.

"Lee adopted the little boy from the Sound." Tenten frowned looking at her son.

Neji looked up, "Why?" He didn't expect Lee to become a parent.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess you can get sick of being alone. Everyone else has children right now." She smiled picking Shing out of Neji's hair.

The snow storm blew harder. The scene switched to a family of three.

A loud scream could be heard from the Nara household. Trouble had arisen.

Will Sasuke be able to get over the fact that he has to care for the spawns of the man he hates most? How will Hinata react to Yoshiru's past? Can Yoshiru take the pressure?

Who really is this Natsume? Does he pose a real threat? What secret does he know?

How did Kaya come about? Who is her mother? Did the Kazekage ever **really** love?

Will Neji ever get his grove on? Can he do it without the whole clan finding out?

Will Naruto survive Sakura's wrath?

What's the trouble in the Nara manor?

How is the Umino family doing?

What about the Gai family?

Or even the Hatake famiy?

We ask these question, but will anyone ever find out? Do we really **need** to know?

**hmfan:** **The ending was...meh...**

**Shing: Do I have one of those split personality things?**

**hmfan: Yes, it's cool isn't it? Viewers, I would like you to meet team 10. Kakashi and Shizune's boy, Obito; Iruka and Ayame's girl, Namine, and Gai and Anko's boy, Shoyu.**

**Obito: hn...**

**Namine: Hi.**

**Shoyu: What do you want?**

**hmfan: Excuse Shoyu's rude behavior. They are just about the quietest team you'll get. Namine is shy while Obito is stand-offish, and Shoyu is just a cad. Their leader is Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Shoyu: I can excuse my damn self, you baka!**

**hmfan: That's my name, don't wear it out. I'll just have to tell the viewers about your streak when you were younger.**

**Obito/Namine: --holds Shoyu back-- **

**Obito: Will you quit it?**

**Namine: Please, Shoyu! Don't hurt her.**

**Shoyu: --stops/blushes-- Whatever...**

**hmfan: I'm sleepy. Stayed up all night attempting to fix this story.**


	3. Zai Jian, Sayonara, Adios, GoodBye

** hmfan24 here with good and bad news. **

**The good news is, I edited the last two chapters, and I hope you enjoy them twice as much as you have before. **

**The bad news is I suck at writing, and I need to take a journey in search of a muse. Maybe later will I matured as a writer, enough to make up my own OC's...for now I suck. **

**The more bad news is I might end up deleting this entire story, especially if I want to connect it to 'The Village Grows with You'. Someone suggested I find a muse in life, experience it by actually talking to people. I took it into consideration. Hm...**

**Another thing is, I need you all to give me at least one OC... please. I need another child. It can be of anyone, and I mean anyone. (ideas Kappa, ChoTem, blah...)  
**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Parents:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Background:**

**Summon:**

**That is all for now. In the meantime, you can find me loitering around various websites. I hope to please you all in my return. Possibly, funnier, wittier, and deeper than I was before. When I come back, I hope to be remembered as a great authoress, one who has...talent. See you Summer 2007!  
**

**  
**


End file.
